Cheerleader
by HBKloverHBK
Summary: If you wanna see Chris Jericho as a cheerleader, come here. A Shawn/Michaels/Chris Jericho fic. SLASH /*this is my first ever English fanfic*/


**Hi everybody. This is my first ever english fanfiction. I am french so don't be mad at me if my sentences aren't good or whatever.**

**This fic is a Chris Jericho/Shawn Michaels. I imagined, with a friend of mine, Chris as a cheerleader. That's how it started.**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I wish I own them but they are the propriety of WWE. **

**

* * *

  
**

Shawn was kicking Dolph Zigler's ass. He was exhausted, the man was like Speedy Gonzales. Shawn needed support. The fans were screaming but it was not enough. He needed more. Suddenly, Chris Jericho appeared, wearing a cheerleader outfit: a pretty green skirt, showing his oh so beautiful thighs, and a very sexy black top where was written "HBK" in green like in the DX shirt.

Chris was shaking pompoms, singing "Gimme a S, gimme a H, gimme an A, gimme a W, gimme a N, SHAWN !"

Shawn smirked. Chris was more sexy than ever. He really wanted this guy. Dolph did not seem to believe what he was seeing. Shawn punched him in the face and did the pinfall. The referee, who was Charles Robinson, keep his arm to show the crowd that Shawn was the winner.

When he went back backstage, he noticed Chris waited for him. He couldn't help but smirk. If only the Canadian knew how sexy he was. Hum... maybe he knew.

"Hi little girl", Shawn teased.

" Hi big man", Chris replied, childishly.

" What is a pretty cheerleader like you doing in a wrestling area ? It's not safe"

" I'm lost", Chris said licking a lollipop.

Shawn was mesmerized with that fucking lollipop. The way Chris's lips sucked it was too much for him.

" Do you want to visit", Shawn asked.

" Hum yeah. I've always wanted to know what were the wrestlers doing behind the fights"

"I think I can satisfy your curiosity", Shawn said with a grin. " Do ya wanna see my locker room ?"

" Yeah please !"

"So follow me, little girl"

Chris nodded with a smirk and followed Shawn across the corridors. They stopped in front a door, where was written "Shawn Michaels" in golden letters. HBK opened the door.

"After you miss"

Chris entered first, moving his ass sluttishly. When Shawn was in the room, he locked the door. Michaels approached Chris and pressed his chest against the younger man's back. He wrapped his arms around Chris.

The Canadian pretended to be shocked.

"Oh my God ! You're hard, you naughty wrestler !"

" I guess I am", Shawn replied huskily in Chris's ear.

Then he started to lick and suck his neck. Chris moaned.

"Seems that the little girl like it", the Heart Break Kid teased.

"Hum... God yes... Shawn"

Shawn turned Chris to face him and kissed him eagerly. The Code Breaker responded to the kiss with lust. Shawn took off Chris's top and started to lick and suck his nipples. Then, he teased it with his teeth.

"Oh fuck Shawn... so good"

Chris removed Shawn's pants, leaving him in his boxers. His hand were exploring Shawn's body and the moans of pleasure escaping from Shawn's mouth turned Chris on for good. Michaels slided his hands under the skirt. He groaned.

"Hum... seems that the little girl don't like underwear"

"Please Shawn...", Chris begged.

HBK took Chris's dick into his hand.

"Do you want me to move my hand or do you prefer my mouth?"

"Your mouth, please Shawn"

"So ask for it"

" I wanna feel your lips around my dick Shawn, please my hot wrestler"

Shawn couldn't resist. He knelt down in front of his pretty Canadian and took the tip of his dick into his warm mouth. Chris's hips arched.

"Oh fuck Shawn... You feel so good"

Encouraged, Shawn took the entire length into his mouth sucking every inch of the pulsating member.

"Shawn I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum"

"So cum for me babe, cum hard for me"

Chris tensed and released in Shawn's mouth. The Texan licked Chris creamy cum and cleaned his cock.

" Hum Chris, you taste so good"

When he pulled away, Chris kissed his lover feverishly. Shawn member was so hard, that it hurt like the hell.

He pinned Chris against the wall. The younger man wrapped his legs around the Show Stopper's waist.

"Shawn, I need you"

"Don't worry pretty, I'm coming"

Shawn positioned himself at Chris tight entrance.

"Ready babe ?"

"Yeah please Shawn"

Shawn slided gently into Chris.

"God Chris, so tight"

The Heart Break Kid began to thrust forcefully. Chris moaned softly.

"Shawn... oh God... Shawn"

When Shawn hit his prostate, the Canadian cried out.

"Oh Shawn ! Do that again please"

"Your wish is my command, honey"

Shawn hit his lover's prostate again and again.

" God Shawn !! Harder ! Faster !"

" Chris oh Christopher" Shawn whimpered.

Chris tightened around Shawn's cock and released all over is stomach.

"Chris oh God !"

Shawn followed him crying out in pleasure. He pulled away, kissing Chris tenderly. He took him by the hand and they laid on the sofa. Chris rested his head on Shawn's chest.

"You should more often wear women clothes, you're so damn sexy Chrissy"

"Thanks Shawn", Chris replied, shutting his eyes.

"Chris ?"

"Hum ?"

"I love you honey"

"Love you too Shawn"

After saying these words, they fell asleep.

FIN.

* * *

**So, how was my first english fic ? Review ?**


End file.
